SACRIFICES BLUE MOON 2009 AWARD WINNER
by jenny sherman
Summary: Vala and Daniel have a nasty fight and things get worse when Sam and Vala are kidnapped and Vala is turned into a Goa’uld host. Will the rest of SG1 be able to save the girls before they end up killing each other in a fight to the death?


Sisters

**Sacrifices**

Summary: Vala and Daniel have a nasty fight and things get worse when Sam and Vala are kidnapped and Vala is turned into a Goa'uld host. Will the rest of SG1 be able to save the girls before they end up killing each other in a fight to the death?

Chapter 1

Daniel was angry, no angry wasn't even near where he was right now, he was pissed with Vala. In one careless moment she had managed to set back the trade negotiations and trust with their potential new ally.

Sam, Tealc and Mitchell came through the gate all looking exhausted. They had been listening to them squabble all the way back to the gate.

Vala stood in front of Daniel stopping him from walking down the ramp any more.

"Look Daniel wouldn't you think that if it was that important it should have been secured better to the post" Daniel just looked at her and shook his head, then barged past her roughly and out of the gate room, almost knocking over General Landry in the process.

Landry could see Daniel was angry and when he looked at the sweet and innocent smile on Vala's face he knew instantly that she was involved.

"Debrief in 30 minutes" Landry hope that, that was enough time for Daniel to calm down. The team walked out of the gate room leaving Vala standing on the ramp looking confused. Sam turned and saw her on her own.

"Come on Vala, it was just an accident" Vala walked slowly off the ramp and nudged Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks Sam" Vala smiled at her new friend. Since arriving on earth, Vala had heard all the stories about the great and brilliant Samantha Carter, what she didn't expect is for this woman to become a true friend, that was something that Vala hadn't had in a very long time. Sam had taken time to show her earth customs show her the shopping centres, and how to do a girly night properly i.e. booze and films and popcorn. Vala truly enjoyed their friendship and she could see by looking at her that Sam did too.

Sam had found it hard confiding in another woman on the base since her last friend was killed, Janet had been her confident and best friend, and now Sam had found that same friendship with Vala.

Sam was very protective of her friend, Vala was always seen as a trouble maker and someone who didn't care, well that was what the opinion of most of the base, but Sam knew that Vala had tried exceedingly hard to fit in here, and to prove herself with the team. She knew that she would protect her friends with her life if needed.

After getting changed they headed to the briefing room, Daniel was already there.

Sam took the seat beside him that Vala normally had as she thought that Vala would not want to sit by him today, Vala smiled and winked at her.

General Landry came in and sat at the table.

"Okay, so what happened" he asked looking at Daniel as he still looked angry.

"Ohh, why don't you ask Vala, she was the one that ruined everything"?

"Daniel" Vala said incredibly.

"Please explain someone," Landry said looking at all their faces. Mitchell cleared his throat and started to explain.

"Well sir, the trade talks had been going very well, we were given a tour of their sacred temple and shown the Karriic" Landry held up his hand.

"The what"

"The Karriic is their sacred stone/vase/crystal thing that was everything to them"

"Hold on a minute, was" Landry said looking straight at Vala.

"Well, I just wanted to have a look at the crystals and accidentally knocked it off its perch and it smashed"

Landry put his head in his hands.

"After that we were asked to leave rather quickly" Tealc said.

"All because butterfingers over there couldn't wait to get a look at the goods" Vala looked genuinely hurt.

"Daniel are you implying that I intended to steel it"

"Well that is what your best at isn't it" Daniel threw his pen down on the desk and stomped off out of the meeting and off down to his office.

"Excuse me a minute" Vala said and stormed off after him.

"Its like having two teenagers" Landry said shaking his head and listened to the rest of the story from the remaining members of the team.

Daniel entered his office and threw a book across the room. Vala came in just in time to see it land on the floor.

"Nice way to treat your so called precious books" she picked it up and walked over to him.

"Go away" Daniel said quietly with his back towards her.

"No I will not, your treatment of me is unfair" Daniel spun round.

"Unfair" he laughed "your kidding right, once again your selfish ways got us in trouble" Vala took a step closer to him getting angry now herself.

"Selfish ways, it was an accident Daniel"

"Yeah, they always seem to happen around you" Vala shook her head a little.

"What's that supposed to mean" Daniel stepped close to her now, so close that she felt the urge to step back, but she stood her ground.

"It means that things always happen around you, bad things mainly. I mean, how many people have been hurt in the great Vala wake" Vala instantly thought of Questesh and couldn't speak.

Sam rounded the corner and heard Daniel shouting.

"I mean its like tragedy follows you around, it was your fault that the Ori found out about us, it was your fault about Adria, where ever we go we have to watch out for people that you have double crossed and want to take revenge on us all, why can't you ever shut up, your always saying the wrong thing and embarrassing us all. You never leave me alone your always flirting with me, teasing me and you know what its just sad and pathetic, you can't crave that much attention surly you're not that lonely. You never want to talk about your past but you insist on pestering everyone for the littlest details from their past. I have to wonder what good have you actually done in this universe"

Sam couldn't believe what he had just said.

Vala looked visibly shaken by his words. When the first tear ran down her face Daniel realised that he hadn't meant any of what he'd just said and that he had gone way to far. His anger drifted away instantly. He could see the hurt in her face and knew that he could never take it back now.

Vala took a step back from Daniel and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes Daniel your right, it is my fault, all of it of course is my fault, I couldn't stop my brother being murdered by Questesh, it's my fault I wasn't strong enough to stop her from murdering families and thousands of others. Its my fault that the prior burnt me alive to show everyone his power of healing, its my fault that I got stuck in the Ori galaxy saving your lives, its my fault the Ori impregnated me with Adria, so yes I suppose I haven't done any good in this universe, I don't talk about my past Daniel because it is just so horrific and traumatic to even think about, because if I do" she paused and took in a shaky sob.

"I think that I will go mad with grief. So I get by one day at a time and try not to think of all the people that I have seen killed. The reason I pester you so much is because up until now I thought that you were the kindest most gentle man I have ever known, I have never known any man to be that way with me, and as sad and pathetic as you think it is, I've only ever been hurt physically, abused mentally or used sexually by them so I pestered you, as you put it, because it felt nice to be treated with respect for once. But your probably right, I am the destroyer of worlds, the bringer of doom, an evil temptress who deserves everything that I get" she threw his book at him and ran out of his office crying.

She rounded the corner and saw Sam straight away. Sam held out her arms and took her back to her room, all Sam wanted to do was go into Daniels room and punch him hard for being so cruel to Vala.

Daniel stood frozen for a moment, what the hell was wrong with him, why did he just say all that. When Vala said all those things he felt his heart break for her. He was such an idiot, he realised at that moment that she would probably never forgive him.

Alarm bells rang out across the base.

"Unauthorised Off world Activation" Walter shouted out over the tannoy.

"Sg1 please report to the control room"

Sam had taken the shaken Vala back to her room.

"You go Sam, I think I am going to sit this one out if you don't mind" Sam hugged her.

"We will talk after I promise" Sam headed off to see what was going on.

CHAPTER 2

When Sam made it to the gate room, her father was walking down the ramp.

"Dad" she said and ran up to him.

"Hello darling" he said and hugged her back. The rest of SG1 were in the room.

"What brings you here"

"Can we talk" Mitchell led the way out of the gate room and up to the briefing room. Once there Daniel looked around for Vala to appear. Tealc and Cam noticed that Sam didn't sit near Daniel, Jacob sat next to him and he noticed the icy glare that she gave Daniel.

'She knows' Daniel thought when Sam gave him the death stare.

General Landry came in.

"Where is Vala?" he asked looking at Daniel.

"She's not feeling too well so she is having a lie down" Sam said without looking at Daniel. Landry looked concerned.

"Does she need to be seen by"?

"No sir, she just needs a lie down" Sam said looking at him oddly and Landry realised that there was some reason that she didn't want to go into right now and let it drop.

"Okay then, Jacob please continue"

"We have discovered four rebel Tokra in our group" Everyone looked shocked.

"Rebel Tokra" Sam repeated.

"What are they rebelling against" Cam asked.

"Basically as you know, the Tokra numbers are not what they used to be, we are finding it difficult to find hosts, the rebels want to take hosts more forcefully"

"Sounds like Goa'uld to me" Landry said. Jacob bowed his head and Salmak came through.

"I have known these so called rebels for centuries, they are not Goa'uld" Landry looked round at his people confused.

"So what is it that we can do for you"?

"It seems that one of them have got contacts that can lead us to Baal, I just wondered if you were interested in joining us on a mission to take him out" Salmak head bowed and Jacob spoke.

"What do you think"?

"We never miss an opportunity to take out a Baal, after all there are so many of them around"

"Okay, SG1 you have a go, meet Jacob at the Tokra base in three hours and contact us with the assault plans" Landry stood and shook hands with Jacob then left to go back to his office.

Daniel stood and looked at Sam who just stared straight through him, they all caught the look of disgust on her face.

"Everything alright honey" Jacob asked looking at Daniel and wondering why his daughter was giving him the look that said she was going to beat the crap out of him.

"Yes dad, fine" Daniel knew for definite then that Sam knew, if only he could explain and tell her that he realised that he had been an idiot and didn't mean any of the things that he said. Sam was like his sister and it was bothering him immensely that she wasn't even going to let him explain. Jacob walked to the gate room followed by the team. As the gate dialled up Mitchell leaned over to Sam and asked her quietly what was wrong with Vala.

"I will explain it all later" Mitchell decided to leave it for now, he could see that there was obviously something going on with Daniel and Vala and obviously Sam had come to Vala's rescue. He wouldn't interfere unless it compromised the safety of their team.

Sam said her goodbyes to her father and then headed out the room. Daniel stood in front of her.

"Sam I, I didn't mean any"

"How could you say those things Daniel, it was beyond cruel. After everything she has done for us, I really just cant talk to you at the minute" Sam left and Daniel looked at the confused faces of Tealc and Cameron.

"I might have gone too far with Vala" Tealc raised an eyebrow.

"In what way Daniel Jackson"

"I said something's, well lots of things I didn't mean" Mitchell shook his head.

"Jackson you idiot" Tealc and Cameron walked out leaving him behind on his own

CHAPTER 3

Vala had been sitting crying in her room. The horrible things that Daniel had said were swimming round and round in the head.

"Its all your fault, its all your fault"

Could he be right, was the entire Ori invasion her fault, maybe if she would have killed Adria when she was a baby, no she couldn't have done that. She always knew that she wound Daniel up, it was one of the fun things that she liked to do but today he showed his true feelings, how long had he felt like this. She had even realised recently that she had growing feelings for Daniel and she had hoped some day that he would return them.

Maybe it was time to make a move and leave. If she really wasn't helping here like she thought then it might be best just to go it alone.

Alone.

That word hadn't entered her head for a while, she had become so used to her home here. She knew that it was a mistake to allow herself to get settled in here. But she realised that this planet was the first place in over 20 years that she allowed herself to call home. 'What am I going do' she thought to herself, first the first time in years she really had no clue of what to do. 'Do they all think this way' She was so confused.

There was a soft knock on the door and Vala froze.

"Vala" Sam said softly.

"It's okay Sam" Sam came in and sat down beside her friend. Sam could see how red Vala's eyes were and the pile of used tissues of the floor.

"What did you hear?" Vala asked

"All of it, I'm angry as hell, how dare he speak to you that way, how dare he" Sam said shaking her head.

"I'm wondering if" Vala said keeping her eyes focused on the floor.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, you have put your life on the line countless times to save each and every one of us, I trust you with my friendship and with my life" at Sam's words Vala looked up with new tears swimming in them.

"Thank you Sam, that means a great deal to me, no one has ever trusted me with anything let alone their life"

"Vala, I can only imagine what you could have been through in your lifetime, I was a host for a Tokra and it nearly destroyed me, you were a host to a Goa'uld for years and look at you, look how you have overcome that, when you are ready I'm here to listen without judgement about your past" Vala's tears were spilling down her face again.

"In all my life I have never had a best friend"

"Then I am honoured to be your first"

Sam and Vala hugged.

After a little more cuddling and blowing of noses Vala stood up to go and wash her face.

"What was the alarm all about" Sam stood and cleaned up all the tissues off the floor.

"It was my father, we are off to the Tokra base in a couple of hours, apparently they have some rebel Tokra and one of them has ways of getting to Baal" Vala came in drying her face.

"We are to coordinate an assault to take him out" Vala nodded and looked in the mirror at her puffy eyes.

"Sam, what am I going to do about Daniel, right now I don't want to even look at him let alone talk to him or go on a mission with him" Sam stood behind her and looked at her through the mirror.

"How about for this mission I inform cam that"

"Don't tell him what Daniel said, he and Tealc will be really mad at him" Sam admired this woman so much, even after he had hurt her so badly she still didn't want Daniel to fall out with his friends.

"No, I promise I wont say anything, I will just tell him you've had a falling out and think its best if we move the order of the team around." Vala nodded.

"Thank you Sam"

"No problem, I'm here when ever you need me, right I'm off to get ready"

When Sam left, Vala couldn't help the tears from falling again, this time they were a mixture of despair, sorrow and joy at what Sam had told her.

It was nearly time to leave. There was a knock at Vala's door and she heard Daniels soft voice.

"Vala, are you in there, please can I at least apologise, Vala" Daniel left then and went to get ready. A few minutes later another knock at the door.

"Ready Vala" Vala got up and left her room. She followed Sam to the locker rooms where they got suited up with weapons and body armour. Sam could see her puffy eyes but didn't mention it.

When they arrived in the gate room the boys were already there.

"Late as usual" Cam joked at Vala, but when he saw that the smile that she gave him didn't touch her eyes he walked a little closer to her. He could see then the red and puffy eyes, telling him that she had been crying, a lot. Sam had informed him of the argument but nothing else, it must have been a bad one for her to get so upset.

"Sorry" she said.

Daniel walked over to her but Sam stood in between them.

"Okay slight change in formation this time, I will take point with Vala behind me, Sam behind Vala, Daniel behind Sam and Tealc bringing up the rear" Daniel was surprised that she had gone to Mitchell and asked for the formation to be changed.

"Are you feeling well now Vala Mol Doran" Tealc asked noticing her face too.

"Yes thank you muscles I'm fine" Tealc had a great deal of respect for Vala, as well as surviving as a Goa'uld host for so many years, she had proven herself on the battlefield over and over.

Daniel was feeling just awful. He wishes that he had never said anything now; wished that he had never got angry. He wanted more than anything for Vala to turn to him and give him one of her huge bright smiles, or to say something silly or punch him in the arm playfully, anything and he would be pleased.

"Okay, dial it up" The gate activated and the team walked through, when they got to the other side it was a frenzy of Tokra. One of them approached them.

"Col, Carter, your father asked that you leave immediately and he would contact you as soon as he could"

"Forget that, take me to him please"

"But he gave strict orders"

"I don't care, take me to him or I will search for him myself" The Tokra man nodded and Sg1 followed him into a cave.

"Sam, what the hell, don't you ever listen to orders"

"Not often" Cam said.

"What's going on dad" Jacob looked at her annoyed.

"The four rebels have escaped and are hiding around here somewhere, you have to leave because to buy their freedom they might use you as a hostage as they know that you're my daughter"

"Dad, you know that I can take care of myself" Jacob walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you can honey, but please just do this for me" Sam could see the worry in his eyes, she hated to do this to the team but she had to respect her fathers and the Tokra's wishes.

"Okay dad"

They started to head back to the gate, Jacob led the way.

"Excuse me" Vala asked walking up to his side.

"What are the symbiote's names" Jacob let Salmak come through.

"Misked, Jarnee, Greatuu and Quarth" Vala stopped in her tracks and the whole team stopped too and looked at her. Daniel asked her what was wrong but she ignored him and looked at Jacob.

"Quarth is a Goa'uld"

"Impossible" Salmak said. "I have known him for centuries"

"While I was a host for Questesh she would often be visited by a spy called Quarth, I remember them laughing and other things" Sam noticed the pain in her eyes.

"They used to talk about his deep undercover mission, I just assumed that it was with another Goa'uld, I'm telling you he is a Goa'uld"

"My god, that means that Baal knows our new base location, thank you Vala, you may have just saved us all" Vala smiled at him.

"Glad I could be of some help" she said looking straight at Daniel, it wasn't an I told you so look or a sarcastic look, in fact it had no feeling or emotion in it at all which scared Daniel. What had he done to his friendship with her?

"Come on, we need to inform the rest of the council and get the evacuation underway, Sam I will contact you when I know where we are going" Jacob left them near the gate and headed back to the caves. Sg1 carried on towards the gate. When they were nearly there Tealc stopped and tilted his head.

"What's wrong muscles?" Vala asked as Sam walked to the DHD.

"I am uncertain, but I feel" Tealc didn't get to finish the sentence. A staff blast was heard and they all saw Sam grab her side and fall to the ground.

"SAM" Vala said and was at her side in seconds, covering her from the rest of staff blast that came their way. They were quickly cut off from the rest of the team that had backed away slightly for cover. A man came out of nowhere and grabbed Vala round the neck, lifting her off the ground.

"Stop firing or I will shoot her dead" Sg1 stopped and looked at the bad situation.

"Your coming with me as insurance" he said to Vala.

"Fine, but leave her here, she's injured and of no use to you"

"She's Jacobs daughter Quarth has plans for her" with that he stood straight as rings appeared around them. Daniel could see Vala's frightened eyes and she could hear him shouting her name as she was beamed up to the waiting ship.

Daniel sank to the floor, his almost sister and his, his, his what, what was Vala to him, friend or more than that. The thought that he may never hear her voice again or see her smile made him ache inside.

Mitchell ran back down the hill to the cave.

"Jacob" he shouted, Jacob came out of the caves and could see the look on his face.

"What happened"?

"Sam's gone, one of the rebels took her and Vala in a ship, Jacob Sam's been shot"

"How bad"

"Staff blast in the side"

"My god, we have to get them back"

"Where do you think that they would go"?

"Straight to Baal"

CHAPTER 4

Once the ships rings disappeared, Vala could see that they were in a small cargo ship, she knew the type, they only had two rooms and an engine room. Jarnee threw Vala against the wall, which she hit hard with her head, so hard that she had blood coming down the side of her face. Jarnee left the room and sealed the door behind him. Vala crawled over to Sam who hadn't moved.

"Sam" she turned her over slowly and got a good look at the wound, it was bad, not life threading yet but bad.

"Sam wake up" Sam stirred and grabbed her side.

"Oh god Vala, what happened"?

"We were ambushed, you took a staff blast in your side, its bad Sam and I can't seem to stop it bleeding"

"The rest of the team"

"Safe but on the planet, we were transported up to a ship"

"Tealc dial up the gate and contact Landry, tell him of the situation and ask him to get an earth ship here ASAP to see if we can track them" Tealc nodded and ran off towards the gate.

"This is all my fault, I should never have left you at the gate"

"Jacob its no ones fault, Sam is in good hands with Vala she will protect her with her life" Cam said

"She would wouldn't she" Daniel said as if realising it for the first time.

Vala had tried her best to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working. Vala's head was throbbing from being hit against the wall. Shouts could be heard from the other room.

"What's going on do you think" Sam asked trying to listen. Vala moved over to the door and listened to them shouting.

"Looks like they have just found out that he is a Goa'uld, I don't think they like it very much, I can hear fighting" then they both heard the unmistakable sound of staff blasts.

"Maybe they will end up killing each other," Vala said with a smile to try to lift Sam's spirits.

After a couple of minutes of bangs and staff blast it all went silent. Vala rushed to Sam's side as the door opened and Quarth came staggering in, his head covered in blood and it was obvious he had been hit in the chest, leg and arm.

"Quetesh" he said as he looked at Vala.

"Not anymore, she's dead" Sam held onto Vala's hand.

"Oh, this is perfect, it will be like old times, this body isn't going to survive I need another host" he said as he looked at Sam. Sam looked horrified, as did Vala; he raised his weapon at them.

"Move away Quetesh, I want this one, then you and I can have some fun, then you will serve your lord Baal" Quarth moved closer to Sam.

"Wait" Vala said

"Take me instead, I was Quetesh's host for years, I know all about the dirt on other Goa'ulds, plus she is injured too badly for you to heal her"

"Vala what are you doing"

"Shut up Sam, come on Quarth, I will volunteer, think of all those memories we have together"

"No Vala"

"Lie down" Quarth said

"No you cant" Sam shouted but Quarth kicked her in her side to shut her up.

Vala knew that she wouldn't be able to survive being a host again, but she knew that she couldn't let Sam become a Goa'uld.

"Good bye Sam" Quarth pinned her to the floor and kissed her.

Sam could see Vala struggle and then she heard the sickening noise of the symbiote transferring to her. Vala's eyes glowed brightly for a second.

"VALA NOOO" Sam cried for her friends sacrifice.

The host collapsed on top of Vala, who remained motionless for a few minutes. Sam cried and tried to figure out what to do.

Vala began to stir; she pushed off the dead host and stood up. Rubbing her hands over her new body she smiled.

"Don't touch her like that," Sam shouted.

"Ahh Samantha" said Vala

"I can feel the love and friendship that this woman, this Vala has for you, oh she is screaming at me to let you go, but I think that Lord Baal will take much pleasure in torturing you himself"

"Vala can you hear me, we will save you" Vala walked around her.

"Oh you cant imagine what this woman has had to endure in the past the torture, lets see if we can start the new torture off by hurting her best friend" Vala walked over to Sam and stood on her wound causing Sam to scream in agony until she passed out. Once unconscious Vala moved to the controls and started to pilot the ship. Sam opened her eyes and crawled over to the dead host, she grabbed the staff weapon and used all her strength to stand, she aimed at Vala, but with her swimming and blurry vision missed the shot at her. Instead Sam hit the controls and the ship began to spin and loose control.

"What have you done you fool" Vala shouted and backhanded Sam knocking her out for real this time.

The ship descended towards a near planet where it crashed hard onto the rocky floor.

CHAPTER 5

The first thing that she was aware of was the pain in her throat. Then the memory of why it was so painful came back to her. She looked around the wrecked ship, glass was broken all over the floor, the control panel was smashed and electrical sparks were flying out of it, then she saw the smoke and flames coming out of the engine compartment. Looking around further she saw Sam lying underneath some metal.

"Sam" she yelled and went to her side. She pushed all the debris off her and turned her gently over. Coughing more now as the fumes and flames were getting worse, she realised soon that this ship could blow up. Sam started to stir and opened her eyes.

"Vala"

"Its me Sam"

"But how?"

"Quarth must be healing or injured as I cant feel his presence, come on lets get out of here" Vala helped Sam get off the floor and virtually carried her out of the ship. When they were clear it blew up sending them both to the floor.

When they stood up again Sam hugged her friend.

"Thank you Vala, you have sacrificed yourself for me, I don't have the words to express my feelings, but know this, we will get that thing out of you, even if I have to keep stunning you back to the gate, hold on, is there a gate on this planet"

"Quarth downloaded the details of this planet, there is a Star gate here, Quarth tried to navigate the ship as close to it as possible, its about 12 miles north, and your welcome, I couldn't let you go through what I have been through, your more valuable to earth than me"

Sam looked at her friend.

"Don't ever say that again, your knowledge of worlds is vital to us, you can read languages as good as Daniel, your fighting techniques impress Tealc and you always seem to come up with ideas when I'm stuck and cant think which way to go, so please no more putting yourself down" Vala eyes brimmed with tears again.

"Right then" Vala said and looked around to get her bearings.

"I think that you had better have the gun and knife just in case" Vala said

"In case what"

"In case Quarth comes round before we can get back to the gate, I don't want to hurt you. And, if I don't make it back as me, then please tell Daniel that I forgive him" Vala said as she gave her the weapons.

"I will"

The girls travelled slowly towards the direction of the gate, after 15 minutes or so Vala started to stumble.

"Vala" Vala grabbed at her head.

"Sam run" Vala's eyes glowed and Quarth regained control, he pushed Sam down.

"What happened, where am I"

"We crashed, Vala was taking us to the gate"

"Vala" he said angrily as he realised that he had lost control of his host for a short time.

"I will get to the gate by myself you can stay here and die" with that Vala body turned around to leave.

"I cant let you go anywhere with my friends body" Sam said and raised her gun at her. Quarth heard the gun cocking and turned around.

"What, are you going to shot her" Sam knew that if it came to it she wasn't sure if she could. Vala's body walked up to the gun, so close that it was on her chest.

"Go on then, show me what you earth girls are made of" Sam looked into Vala's eyes and just couldn't do it.

"Your right I just cant kill her, but I can wing her" Vala's head turned to the side unsure of what she meant and Sam lowered the gun and shot Vala in the leg. Quarth grabbed the leg and fell to the floor. He in turn punched Sam in her wound; she fell to the floor grabbing her side. Quarth saw the knife in Sam's boot and grabbed it, she intended to lunge forward and stab Sam but Vala used all her strength inside to stop him. Sam could see the struggle going on inside Vala's mind.

Quarth gave up and ran away leaving Sam lying in pain on the floor, more blood coming out.

………….

"General Landry informs me that there are no earth vessels near and if indeed they did make it here, they would be unable to track the ship" Tealc said relaying the message to Mitchell.

"Dam it" Cam shouted.

Jacob was pacing up and down the cave entrance. Thinking of his daughter in pain. Daniel was sitting with his head in his hands, he was thinking about every smile and bad joke that Vala had ever told him, the way that she always teased him and the way that he was so comfortable around her.

A Tokra man came running up to the cave.

"Salmak, our long range sensors are detecting a Goa'uld ship coming into orbit"

"Baal's here, get as many through the gate as you can" Sg1 got there weapons ready, within seconds gliders were coming into view, they were firing at anything that moved. Their main target was the stargate.

"Take aim and fire at will" Mitchell said and they all shot at the gliders.

"There going for the gate, get your people away from it"

They all watched in horror as the gate was blown up and destroyed.

**CHAPTER 6**

"Dam it" Mitchell said. "Plans anyone". Tealc looked at the two of them and spoke up.

"I have a plan Col Mitchell, I believe that if we can shoot down a glider by hitting the occupant then I would be able to fly it and us to the ship and attack it from the inside"

Jacob looked at him unbelieving.

"Even if that could be pulled off, its suicide" Daniel and Cameron looked at each other knowing what an excellent shot and pilot he was and both knowing that there wasn't much else they could do here against an army of Goa'uld.

"After you Tealc" Cam said. Tealc nodded and left the caves and started to climb, his friends watched him climb higher and higher until he was satisfied. They all watched and waited for a glider to come closer.

"Jacob if he pulls this off we are going to need as many explosives and bombs as we can carry"

"I'm on it, give me two minutes" Jacob ran off down the cave.

"When you don't want one there are loads but when you want one there nowhere to be seen" Daniel said. In the distance they could see a set of large rings appears on the ground and a squad of Jaffa warriors come out fighting.

Jacob returned and saw the scene below with the fighting warriors.

"Here you go, take all these I have to go and help, good luck to you, if you do make it up there by some miracle, please blow that ship to hell" Jacob ran off down the hillside to fight with his friends.

Finally Tealc saw an opportunity. He could see the glider coming closer and closer and her used his gun, his shot was perfect and it hit the pilot in the head, the glider slowly started to descend to the ground. Tealc watched as it landed in a nice clear area. He radioed down to his friends.

"Yeah we saw it Tealc, good shot, okay lets go" they waited for Tealc to climb down and they set off quickly for the glider.

When they met up, Tealc had already pulled out the pilot and was ripping out one of the seats so they could all fit in together.

"Okay boys, let's go"

………………….

Sam had managed to get up and she was in the process of tracking Vala. Sam was feeling so weak but she knew that if Vala got away then they would never be able to track her down.

Sam heard the sound of the gate dialling and speeded up as best she could, when she came to the clearing she could see the gate spinning round and Vala standing in front of the DHD dialling. Sam grabbed the gun and raised it.

"Step away from the DHD now" she shouted. Quarth turned around slowly.

"I will shoot you in the other leg" Sam could see that the first wound had already started to heal. She slowly moved forward, keeping a close eye on Vala's body.

"Back away" she said as she was up close to the DHD. Sam cast her eyes over the DHD and cancelled the dialling sequence, she was distracted for less than a second but it was all that Quarth needed to take advantage.

Before Sam knew what had happened the gun was slammed out of her hand and she was punched across the face. Even though she was in great pain, her training kicked in and she took her fighting stance.

Sam and Vala's body punched and kicked at each other for what seemed like eternity, Sam realised what Tealc had meant about her skills. Quarth landed a blow on her wound, which caused Sam to fall on the floor. Sam looked round to see the gun inches from her, she reached over and grabbed it, at the same time Quarth had grabbed the knife and was lunging at Sam. The gun went off and the knife was plunged at the Sam time.

"I'm so sorry Vala" Sam cried as Vala's body staggers backwards with a hole in her chest oozing blood. Sam pulled out the knife that is embedded in her shoulder. Quarth ran away to the tree line and Sam collapsed back on the floor.

An idea hits her and quickly she leaned over to the DHD and pulled out two of the dialling crystals. Now she can't go anywhere she thought to herself.

……………….

Tealc, Daniel and Mitchell were all crammed in the death glider cockpit. The explosives that Jacob had given them were tucked in Daniels rucksack. Tealc had taken off and was heading towards where the stargate had been.

"Do you think that we should shoot down some of the other gliders?" Daniel asked.

"I hate to say it but I don't think that we can as it might draw suspicion to ourselves" Daniel knew that Mitchell was right but it didn't sit right with him that they were flying straight past them.

They headed up to the mother ship in silence.

"Should we attack from the outside"?

"I believe that our best chance for success is to land in the hanger bay and head to the engine room and place all of our explosives there, that will cause the maximum amount of damage" Tealc suggested.

"That sounds like a plan to me," said Cam.

"If we had Sam here she could set up some sort of overload that would take out the whole ship I'm sure" Daniel said thinking again of his friends. What were they going through, where were they, were they still alive.

Finally they landed in the hanger bay, it was unusually quiet and unoccupied as most of the gliders were in the air already.

"I think that we might need some Jaffa clothing Tealc" Mitchell said. Tealc led them to a supply closet where they found, clothing and weapons.

"Its so useful to have a former Jaffa with you when your invading a mother ship" Cam said trying to lighten the mood.

After they had changed Tealc led them to the engine room? They were unchallenged all the way making all of them uneasy.

"Okay does anyone else think that this is just too easy?" Daniel said.

"Indeed" replied Tealc

"Think about it, they have destroyed the gate and there are no ships on the surface, what have they got to be worried about"

They each ran around the engine room setting the bombs in the best place for maximum devastation.

……………...

Sam hadn't realised that she had lost consciousness until she woke up. She was tied up and had no weapon. She looked around confused and realised that she was still by the gate.

Vala had replaced the crystals and was dialling up.

"Vala" said weakly.

Vala's body turned around to her and her eyes glowed.

"Quarth, where are you taking me" Quarth knelt down beside her.

"To my lord Baal, he should be attacking the Tokra planet by now and killing everyone on the surface" Sam looked horrified. Quarth grabbed Sam and dragged her through the gate, when they came out the other side she realised that they were on a ship.

"How"

Quarth left her on the floor for a moment as guards came towards them.

"I am Quarth, tell lord Baal I have completed my mission and I have a gift for him" The guards dragged Sam down to the master chamber where Baal was watching the devastation of the planet below.

Sam was thrown on the floor to kneel before him; she could see the sight of the planet through the view screen.

"No" she said quietly.

"Ahh Col Carter, we meet again and Vala have you changed your mind and returned to me"

"It is I my lord, Quarth" Baal's smile faded.

"Jaffa, take Quarth out of this host and prepare the host for my queen" Sam looked confused.

"But my lord I brought you this host and this prisoner why would you kill me now" Baal came down from his chair and walked over to Vala's body.

"I'm very fond of this host's body, plus the Goa'uld that I have to place in her is a descendent on Quetesh, I am sure that, that will please Vala immensely"

"But what of me my lord"

"If you really want to you can have her," Baal said pointing to a horrified Sam.

"Thank you my lord" then Baal thought about it for a minute.

"Actually the more I think about it, I think I will keep her human, I can have more fun that way"

"Guards" he said and Vala was dragged away.

"You and me can finally have some quality time," Baal said as he stroked Sam's cheek.

"Take her to her cell"

Sam was then dragged away and thrown in a holding cell. Sam started to cry; Vala was having one Goa'uld taken out to be replaced with another.

"Oh Vala" she cried.

CHAPTER 7

The team had set the charges and explosives in the best places that would cause the most damage. They had also managed to conceal them well. As they grouped back together an announcement of sorts could be heard booming through the ship.

"What the hell was that about" Cam said, but when he looked at Daniels pale face he knew something was wrong.

"It was Baal and he said that his new queen would be awakening soon" Tealc filled in for him.

"Queen, what the hell, you don't think it's Sam or Vala do you" Daniel couldn't answer him for the fear of it being true.

They made their way to the main chamber where Baal was, surrounding by his cheering Jaffa. They men were at the back of the room but they could still see who the queen was and they were all horrified when they saw that it was Vala.

"Vala" Daniel whispered. Cam realised that Daniel was going to take this rough, as were they all, but he needed him to keep it together.

"Daniel, I know this is horrible for Vala, but think about it, if she is here then so is Sam and we only have 1 hour left on those timers"

Daniel was transfixed on his Vala. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of her eyes to see if there was anything of Vala left. Their eyes met for a second and then he had hope.

"JAFFA CREE" she shouted and stood pointing at them. They were surrounded in seconds. Daniels heart broke.

"Ah the rest of SG1, so nice that you could make it to my queens awakening" Baal said as he walked towards them with Vala on his arm.

"We will save you Vala" Daniel shouted. Vala walked forward and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you speak to me, I am Zeetha, descendent of Quetesh and I know all about you Daniel Jackson, this host has valuable information, information that we will use to crush your planet" Vala's eyes glowed brightly as the team were pulled away.

"Put them with the other one" Baal said and the last thing that Daniel saw was Baal and Vala kissing.

Sam was lying on her side in the cell; she had been tortured by Baal for she didn't know how long. She had never felt like there was no hope before but now she did. She heard the door open and footsteps, she couldn't be bothered to turn over to see the Jaffa guards coming for her. She felt hands on her pulling at her clothing.

"Get off me you son of a bitch," she shouted trying to defend her self, she felt her wrist being grabbed gently.

"Sam, Sam, calm down its Daniel, its okay its us" Daniel said as he gently released her wrists, Sam looked at them for the first time and broke down in tears in Daniels arms.

'What the hell have they been through' Mitchell thought to himself.

It took Sam a while to calm down. Tealc and Mitchell had assessed her wounds and dressed them as best possible. Tealc could see from some of her wounds that she had been tortured and the thought of that made him very angry. Sam started to tell them what happened after they were kidnapped.

"She saved my life, she took the Goa'uld for me, now she has been forced to take another one and this one is a descendent of Quetesh, I know that she is in there somewhere trying to gain control. Baal has been torturing me, I don't know what for, he never asks me questions, all the time Vala is there looking at me but I can see in her eyes the fight going on" Sam said with tears running down her face.

Tealc put his arm around her, he felt even more protective of his friend now. Daniel hung his head. He had come to realise that he was in love with Vala; it had hit him as soon as she had been taken. God he was a thick man, she had probably worked out her feelings for him a long time ago and was just waiting for Daniel to come round. He must have hurt her so much saying those awful things to her, and now it occurred to him that he might never get to tell her how he feels.

"How long on the timers?" Sam said. Looking at her they could all see that she was getting weaker by the minute. They could see the blood she had lost, as her clothes were drenched in it.

"46 minutes" Mitchell said trying to think of a way out of this.

The doors opened and two guards came in and pointed their weapons at Daniel.

"Come, our queen has summoned you" Daniel raised his eyebrows. He was led out of the cell and down to Zeetha's chambers. When he entered the guards walked out and he stood in the room on his own.

"Daniel Jackson" came a Goa'uld voice. Vala's body came round the corner and walked straight up to him. She was dressed in the usual Goa'uld garb, gold was draped around her neck and she was wearing a large headpiece.

"Vala" Vala's eyes glowed at the use of that name.

"I guess not" Zeetha walked around Daniel, looking him up and down.

"So you are the one that hurt this host so much, oh yes I know all of the cruel things that you said, in fact you would make a good host yourself with cruelty like that running through you"

"I'm nothing like you, and Vala if you can hear me I am truly sorry for what I said to you"

"Oh she can hear you, in fact she is screaming you name right now, its quiet off putting actually"

"Are you having trouble controlling her" Daniel said with a smirk "She is persistent isn't she, that's one of the things I love about her, her tendency to never give up" he could see a glimmer of Vala in her eyes coming through.

"You see she has survived that bitch Quetesh before you and its only a matter of time before we rip you out of her and quash you like the bug you are" Daniel said so calmly. Vala's hand rose up and grabbed his gently and Daniel knew that Vala was fighting through for him. It only lasted a second and then her eyes glowed but Daniel knew that she was still in there.

He smiled at Zeetha who in turn smacked him again across the face, this time her ring cut his cheek.

"Guards" she yelled. The guards came in and grabbed Daniel roughly. He was taken back to the cell and thrown inside.

Mitchell came over to him and looked at his bleeding cheek.

"What happened?" he asked and Daniel smiled

"She's fighting hard god bless her, she managed to grab my hand for a few seconds" Mitchell smiled knowing how tough and annoying Vala would be.

………..

Vala watched her body head to Baal's chambers, it made her sick that she once again had no control of her body. It was bad enough having to watch her friend get stabbed and tortured and do nothing to help her but this was something different. Having to watch her body being violated whilst Baal and Zeetha have sex. After they had finished, which wasn't very long, Zeetha was talking to her.

"Daniel Jackson is very handsome close up, I think that maybe we could have him as a slave"

"Don't you dare touch him, I will fight you with all my strength"

"That fight won't take long then will it" Zeetha laughed in her mind. Vala new that she had to help them even if she ended up not making it.

"Lets test that shall we" Vala concentrated using Tealc's mind techniques and made her foot move.

"What are you doing" Zeetha shouted in her mind.

"Taking control bitch" Vala managed to make it to the holding cell.

"Guards, open the door, then leave us" the guards did as they were told.

Daniel looked up when the door opened; to his surprise it was Vala. He was trying to assess who was in control and got his answer when Vala gave him one of her brilliant smiles.

"Vala" he asked and she nodded. Daniel ran to her and lifted her up spinning her round in the air.

"Oh god, Vala"

"Look as lovely as this is, I don't have much time, I can only control her for a short time"

"Vala, you have exception strength to keep a Goa'uld under control"

"Your mind techniques are helping a lot Tealc, look guys, get out of her and head for the rings, we are still above the Tokra planet" Tealc lifted Sam up and carried her in his arms out of the cell, they headed down the corridor but stopped when they realised that Vala wasn't with them.

"Vala your coming with us" Daniel said grabbing at her hand.

"No Daniel, I cant," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Vala, we've set explosive in the engine room, they will be going off in less than l0 minutes"

"I have to stay, I have to finish things will Baal once and for all, then I set an overload and blow what's left of the ship to hell" Daniel looked at her, she couldn't be talking about sacrificing herself again.

"No Vala, we have to get you out of her, the bombs will take care of Baal"

"I cant take that chance, Mitchell thank you for letting me join your team, Tealc what can I say but thank you for helping me fit in, Sam my first best friend in the universe, thank you for everything and Daniel" she walked closer to him and kissed him on the lips gently.

"I love you"

"And I love you" he said in return. She smiled then ran off down the corridor.

"VALA, VALA" he shouted as Mitchell grabbed him and yanked him towards the rings.

CHAPTER 8

Daniel fought his hardest to get out of Mitchell's grip; he was going to cause the team trouble so Mitchell had no choice but to knock him out. He threw him over his shoulder and followed Tealc to the rings. Vala must have put an order in to the guards to clear the path, as they had no opposition.

They finally made it to the rings and transported down to the surface. As soon as the rings cleared they were in the middle of the continuing firefight. Mitchell grabbed Daniel and pulled him undercover.

The Tokra base has been hit hard by the attacking Jaffa but they were holding their own, the main entrance to the cave system looked like it had been blown up, as there were huge boulders and dirt in the way. There were many Jaffa and Tokra dead on the floor.

The team still had no weapons on any of them.

"Col Mitchell, I will obtain weapon off one of the dead Jaffa and assist the Tokra"

"Okay, good idea, I will stay and keep Sam and Daniel safe, if you do find Jacob" he paused "alive, tell him that Sam's here and could really use a healing device" Tealc nodded and ran forward, he grabbed a staff weapon and started attacking.

………………..

After leaving her new family behind, Vala headed off down the corridor.

"You cant keep this level of control up for long Vala, I can feel you weakening every second" Zeetha said in Vala's mind.

"You watch me, all I need is 3 more minutes" Vala replied.

Baal was still in his chambers where they had, had sex earlier. When she arrived at his doorway she straightened her self and walked in seductively. Baal looked up from the bed.

"Ahh my queen where have you been, are you hungry for seconds" Vala smiled and crawled onto the bed. She couldn't speak because he would know straight away that it was Vala in control.

Vala pulled the silk sheets away from his body and began to kiss him on his legs, she slowly moved up to his stomach and then to his chest. Baal moaned in pleasure. Vala slowly removed the knife from her back belt and with as much force as possible stabbed him in the heart. She covered his mouth so that his screams could not be heard.

"You will never touch me again you filthy pig" She reached down and pulled out his symbiote, with Zeetha screaming at her to stop, snapped its neck killing it instantly.

"You will pay for this with your life" Zeetha shouted in Vala's ears.

The ship rocked violently as the charges around the engine compartment went off. Vala was thrown off the bed. She could feel the chain reactions going off around the ship as control consoles blew up under the pressure.

"One last thing to do" Vala said

"Are you mad, we need to get off this ship" Zeetha said thinking only of self-preservation.

Vala ignored her and made her way to the control panel, she knew exactly how to cause a fatal chain reaction that would blow up what was left of the ship.

"Now we will die together," Vala said laughing as she sat down on the floor.

"NOOO" Zeetha screamed and took control of Vala's body again, Vala had no energy left to fight and shrunk back into darkness.

"I can stop this overload," Zeetha said smiling, but her smile faded when she realised that it was too late. The ship was going to blow up and there was nothing she could do.

The door opened and Baal's prime came running in to tell him of the explosions but stopped when he saw his master on the floor with a knife in his heart and his symbiote on the floor dead.

"What did you do?" he shouted angrily at Zeetha. She realised them what it must have looked like to him.

"It wasn't me, it was my host"

"Traitor" he yelled and raised his staff weapon and shot Vala's body in the shoulder. Zeetha rolled out the way and grabbed the knife out of Baal's chest and threw it at the first prime. He took the knife in the chest and fell backwards.

Zeetha ran out of the room and headed for the ring room, she ran past loads of Jaffa looking for orders she sent them all to Baal's chambers saying that he would help them. Finally she made it to the rings room and stood in it and waited to go down to the planet.

………………..

The battle on the planet was almost over. The death gliders had started to return to the ship when the explosions had begun and the remaining Jaffa on the surface were loosing the fight.

Tealc had worked his way round to the Tokra side and found Jacob.

"Tealc did you do it"

"I believe that the ship will explode at any moment, Jacob, we have Col Carter she needs immediate medical attention."

"Show me" Jacob said with his heart in beating fast in his chest. Tealc led Jacob to Sam's position and he saws that she was unconscious.

"Sam, Sam can you hear me, my god what did they do to her" he said quietly looking over his daughters condition.

"We need a heeling device," Mitchell said. One of Jacobs's men came running over to them.

"Salmak, all the Jaffa have been defeated, the base is secure" Jacob nodded.

"Odwin, can you get me a healing device please" Odwin looked at Carter and spoke softly.

"Jacob all of the healing devices were stored in the cave, they demolished that and, well, I'm afraid that we can't get to one" Jacob looked back at his daughter and bowed his head.

"What happened" Daniel said as he sat up rubbing his jaw. "Where's Vala"

Suddenly the rings activated and Vala appeared clutching her bloody shoulder, her eyes glowed in anger at seeing Daniel and the rest of the team.

"Kneel before your queen," she demanded.

Jacob stood up and stunned her.

Mitchell ran over and tied her up.

"What the hell happened to them whilst they were gone"

"It's a long story"

After the ground had been cleared of the dead they set on getting into the cave to help heal the wounded. But every time that they made an inch forward the cave became unstable and would collapse further. It was just no use and too dangerous so they gave up.

"Hopefully stargate command will send a ship when they realise that they can't dial the gate, that is if they haven't already. What about the Tokra, will they be sending any ships here at any point?" Mitchell asked Salmak.

It had been two hours since they ship had exploded and fallen like shooting stars across the darkening sky. Carter opened her eyes and caught the end of the show.

"Vala" she whispered to Daniel.

"We have her" he said, Sam nodded and went back to sleep.

They had been discussing their options for hours, unsure of who would turn up first and where they would be taken and what would happen with Vala. The conversations were long.

Daniel left the sleeping Sam and decided that it was time to speak to Vala. She was held in a makeshift cell that was being watched by Tealc.

"How's her shoulder"

"Nearly healed"

Daniel walked up to the bars.

"Vala, I know that you can hear me, what you did was, well, it was just unbelievable, I'm so proud of you"

"Oh spare me the irrelevant drivel human, she can not hear you, she used up all her energy to fight me and now she is withering away, dying quietly in the dark, alone" Zeetha smiled at Daniels pain. He refused to talk to Zeetha so he turned and went back to the camp.

"Just you and me again Sholva, release me now and I will let you redeem yourself by being my first prime, we will have control of Baal's army"

Tealc ignored her rantings completely, which made Zeetha angrier. The more she shouted and demanded his attention the more he continued to ignore her, he even gave a small smirk every now and then.

Unsure of what was going to happen they all settled down for the night.

Jacob went to Sam's side. He sat down gently beside her and rubbed her cheek. He could feel her fever.

"How am I doing?" she said quietly looking up at him with half open eyes.

"Truthfully, not so good honey, your staff blast wound is infected which is why you have such a fever, your knife wound was very deep and will need stitches to heal, plus with everything else that Baal did to you" Jacob hung his head and tears came down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Hey dad, its okay, the ships will come soon and then I can get healed and I will be fine" Sam knew truthfully that she didn't have very long.

"Okay honey, okay" he said and kissed her gently on the head. He got up to leave but Sam took his hand.

"Dad, stay with me please" Jacob nodded and positioned himself so that Sam's head was resting on his lap then he stroked her hair gently.

"Remember when I used to do this to you as a little girl, you used to make me sit for ages stroking or brushing your hair till you went to sleep" he looked down at her.

"Sam" she was fast asleep. He leaned back against the tree and went to sleep himself.

In the morning, one of his Tokra men came over and gently woke him. They had received a message that a ship was coming, a Tokra ship which meant that every one could get healed. He gently moved Sam's head down under his jacket and left to talk to the group.

Daniel woke up a little later and went to check on Sam. He wanted to tell her the news about the ship.

"Sam, hey Sam wake up the Tokra ship is here, Sam, SAM" Daniel shook her hard and realised that something was seriously wrong.

"JACOB" he yelled.

Jacob came running over.

"What is it?" he asked as Daniel leaned over Sam.

"I can't wake her," he said stammering. He moved out of the way and Jacob leant down beside her.

"Sam, Sam honey come on open your eyes, SAMANTHA CARTER OPEN YOUR EYES THAT'S AN ORDER" he yelled. Jacobs head bowed and Salmak spoke.

"I believe that she has fallen into a coma because of her infection, we need to get her onboard the ship now"

CHAPTER 9

Within 10 minutes the ship came into view. It was a large Goa'uld mother ship that the Tokra had taken from a fallen Goa'uld. Rings appeared and Tokra arrived with healing devices and supplies. A council member was also with the first group.

"Salmak" she shouted as she saw her friend.

Salmak ran over to her and explained all about what had happened, some men came over to Sam and placed her on a stretcher, they took her straight to the rings and up to the ship. After 35 minutes everyone on the surface had been evacuated to the ship.

"I think it is wise not to tell Zeetha of our plans to extract her," Jacob said.

"Do you think that she will harm Vala, surely she will know what we intend to do" Daniel replied.

"She could kill them both if she really wanted revenge"

Vala was put in a proper cell and guarded continuously.

Jacob came to see Mitchell, Daniel and Tealc.

"Sam's doing really well, her injuries were extensive, my god we nearly lost my little girl, but thanks to the healing devices she is doing nicely, she only needs a couple more sessions and she will be as good as new" Jacob told them smiling from ear to ear.

"That's great, thank god," Daniel said as he hugged Jacob.

"Can we see her?" Tealc asked.

"Yep this way" Jacob led them to the make shift infirmary.

"How are the other injured" Mitchell asked.

"All healed thank you"

When they entered the infirmary Sam was sitting up talking to a man.

"Hi guys did you miss me" she said giving them a huge smile.

Daniel ran over and hugged her tightly, then Mitchell took his turn and finally Tealc gave her a great big squeeze.

"Thanks Tealc" Sam was touched because it wasn't a normal gesture that he did.

"I was most distressed at seeing you in such a bad way Col Carter"

"Well thanks to the Tokra I am almost completely healed, what's the word on Vala" Salmak answered.

"They are going to do it in an hour, we just wanted to make sure that you and all our men were healed first"

"How do you think Vala will be" she asked unsure of her mental state after what she had been through.

"Vala is a tough cookie, she has survived it before on her own hopefully we can help her get through it together" Cam said.

The door opened and four Tokra stood in front of Vala with weapons.

"What is this, an execution squad, I demand that you release me" One of the guards stunned her then gave her an injection when she was on the floor. They carried her to the waiting chamber.

The removal procedure took just over an hour. The Goa'uld was placed in a container alive and Vala was taken to some chambers to rest and recover.

After 10 minutes or so Vala started to come around. 'I don't sense her, it's just me in here now, but how' she thought to herself. She opened her eyes 'wait did I do that, I have control again'

"Its okay Vala, Zeetha is gone, we took her out over an hour ago" Vala could see Sam, Daniel, Tealc and Cameron all standing at her bedside. She didn't know what to say to them, she didn't want to speak to them.

Sam, Sam was fine and healed. Vala sat up and hugged her friend tightly. Sam returned the embrace. When Mitchell and the others heard Vala crying they decided to leave the girls alone to talk. Daniel reluctantly agreed.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you, I tried to stop them I really did, I just stood there and watched them do those terrible things to you, hearing you scream, you must hate me so much." Sam shook her head and looked at her friend's eyes.

"No Vala, none of this was your fault, I know that it wasn't you doing those things, I know that you were fighting to save me"

"God Sam, I am so confused I have so many memories in my head, Quarths, Quetesh, Zeethas. What the hell is real and what is me" Sam didn't know how to answer her friend she just held her tight as the sobs wracked her body.

Within the hour the Deadalous arrived.

"Thank you for all you've done" Salmak said shaking Mitchell's hand.

"We managed to take out a Baal, hopefully this was the real one this time" Salmak bowed his head and Jacob spoke.

"Take care now honey, I will drop by earth and see you in a week or so"

"Okay dad"

Vala was standing at the back of the group not looking anyone in the eye. She hadn't spoken to anyone but Sam; even though Daniel had tried she just didn't want to know.

They all stood together and waited to be transported across. Vala and Sam were wearing scrub like clothes and couldn't wait to get changed. Sam saw Vala's vacant face and took her hand.

They were beamed across and were welcomed by Jack O'Neil.

"Jack" Daniel said as he hugged his friend, Jack returned the hug and then hugged Tealc and shook hands with Mitchell. Then he looked at Sam.

"I hear that my team was in trouble so I brought the cavalry, from what Cam tells me you have really been through it, both of you" He pulled a surprised Sam into a tight hug. She hugged him back tightly much to the surprise of the crew on deck.

Vala stood watching the scene, knowing how much it would have meant to Sam that he came here for her and that he was expressing his emotions for her. Jack finally let her go and looked at Vala, he could see the turmoil in her face and wanted so bad to help her,

"Vala, I cant say what you have done for this planet, this team and for the Tokra, you've proven again that you are an invaluable member of this team and I am proud to call you my friend" Vala looked at him knowing that what he spoke was the truth and from his heart, she was deeply touched. Vala nodded at him.

Sam led Vala to her room and let her rest.

"Will you be alright for a little while whilst I have a shower and get changed"

"Thank you Sam, I just want to lie down"

"Okay, call me if you need anything" Sam said and left her friend. The trip home would take 7 hours roughly.

Sam had, had her shower and was sitting on the bed brushing her hair when there was a knock at her door. Expecting to find Vala she was pleasantly surprised when Jack was standing there.

"May I come in" he said, noticing the drops of water dripping down her neck onto the towel wrapped tightly around her body.

"Please" she felt totally comfortable in the towel, he had seen her like that many times.

"I'm not good at speeches as you know so let me just say what I have to say with out interrupting me please" Sam nodded wondering where this was going, Jack was pacing back and forth as he spoke.

"When I heard that you had been taken and when we had tried to dial the gate it wouldn't connect I have to say that I felt sick." Sam raised her eyebrows "well not sick, sick, but my stomach was in knots at the thought of not seeing you again, so I decided to command the ship to come and find you, I had to be there for you. Then when we got the radio from the Tokra ship telling us that they had you and Mitchell filled me in on what had happened to you I knew that it was time" he stopped pacing and sat down beside her.

"I think that it is time that I tell you that 'I love you' and that I don't want to wait another minute to be together, I don't want to worry about rules and rank and all that stupid stuff, hey the president loves me and I" Sam put her finger on his lips to shut him up as he was rambling.

"I love you too and I agree" he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. Then he pulled away looking at her blushing face.

"Don't stop now we've waiting too long for this" she said with a smirk and pulled him down on the bed. The towel was thrown out of the way as they made love.

After 7 hours they reached earth. They were transported back to the SGC.

"Welcome back SG1, and you General O'Neil"

Landry looked at Vala.

"May I have a word with you please in my office" she nodded and looked at Sam.

"Do you want me to come" Sam asked quietly. Vala shook her head and grabbed her friend's hand gently to thank her.

Landry entered his office and opened the door for her.

"Please sit down" he noticed how quiet she was. He shut the door.

"I know all about everything that has happened to you and Sam"

'You don't know everything' she thought to herself thinking of Baal's hands all over her.

"Vala, I think that after all you have been through it was be a good idea for you to talk to Dr Strong, she is excellent" Vala just nodded which made Landry even more worried.

"I will make an appointment with her for an hours time" Vala nodded and stood.

"I would like to go and get changed into my own clothes first" she said and Landry nodded, she left the room quietly and Landry wondered if they were every going to see the silly teenager that he was always telling off.

Vala headed to her room and got changed into some tracksuit bottoms and a black baggy jumper. When she looked at herself in the mirror she swore she saw her eyes glow, she closed them fearing that it was true, but when her eyes were closed she saw herself stabbing Sam, kicking her, Baal torturing her with a lighting stick and knives, Baal's hands on her, Baal kissing her. She opened her eyes and her breathing increased, the room seemed to be so small she could feel herself starting to panic; she had to get out into the fresh air. She reached down into her draw and pulled out her gun, tucking it in the back of her trouser she headed quickly out of her room and headed towards the lift. She was careful not to be seemed by her team. The lift arrived and she got in, pressing the top level she looked around again to make sure that no one saw her. When she arrived at the top level the door opened and she could see one of the guards that she knew.

"Hi Vala, back from another daring mission"

"Of course" she smiled at him, she didn't want anything to make him suspicious.

"So what can I do for you today" he asked looking at her with a friendly smile.

"I would like my weekly walk, just an hour today" he smiled and lifted up his radio.

"Okay, off you go and enjoy yourself" he opened the door and radioed ahead to the gatehouse.

Vala smiled and walked out of the gate with a bounce in her step. Once out of sight she dropped the smile and walked slowly through the woods towards the lakeside. She found her favourite spot and sat down. Pulling out the gun she let it rest gently in her hands as she looked at the stillness of the large lake before her.

CHAPTER 10

"Dr Jackson, have you seen Vala" Landry asked as he walked into Jackson's lab.

"Not since we got back, I was giving her some space, why what's wrong"

"She had an appointment with Dr Strong that she didn't show up for and now I cant find her and no one has seen her" Daniel was instantly worried, he knew that he should have never left her alone.

"Have you tried Sam"?

"I tried her first, her and Jack are searching the base" The men left the room and headed off to find Tealc and Mitchell to see if they had seen her.

After 20 minutes of searching with no use, Landry phoned up to the gatehouse and found out that she went outside over 30 minutes ago. Daniel ran to the lift and headed up topside. When he talked to airman Jones he found out which direction she had headed and ran that way. After a few minutes in the wood he heard sniffing he followed it and found Vala sitting with her head hanging low.

"Vala" he said softly, she lifted her head and turned to see Daniel standing there all out of breath.

"Go away Daniel" she said and put her head back down, he walked over slowly and sat down beside her then he saw the gun.

"Vala, I cant imagine what your going through"

"So now you want to be nice to me, what about all the stuff you said before about me being useless, me being the one that puts everyone in danger, well you were right weren't you. Sam got hurt because of me"

Daniel wanted to hold her and tell her that it would all be okay.

"Sam got hurt because of a Goa'uld, not because of you, Vala you have been through a tremendous ordeal, you took a host for Sam, you had to endure another one, Quetesh descendant of all, you had to watch your friend being tortured" Vala thought of her screams.

"I couldn't help her, I tried so hard to fight"

"You did, you took control, and you helped us escape and blow up the ship and kill Baal"

"It wasn't early enough, I had to watch him use my body, I had to watch whilst Zeetha and Baal had sex, I felt like I had been raped but only my body hadn't it was just in my mind"

"Vala" he said softly and touched her shoulder to which she flinched.

"Don't you understand Daniel, you were right all along I am too dangerous to be around and I cant get these things out of my head I cant deal with it. I have too many peoples memories its just too much and I cant take it anymore" she raised the gun to her temple and squeezed her eyes shut"

"NO, NO VALA PLEASE STOP" he shouted

"There's no point Daniel"

"But I love you" she opened her eyes and looked at him, she still had the gun at her head.

"What did you say"?

"I'm in love with you Vala, please don't do this, and please don't let someone else that I love die"

Slowly she lowered the gun and looked at him.

"What took you so long?" she said with a trademark Vala smile.

"I'm just thick, as soon as you were taken it hit me, I love you, I love you for your sense of humour, I love you for your warmth, I love you for your passion and most of all I love you because you brought me back to life"

"I love you too" he leaned over ready to kiss her but didn't want to force her after all that she had been through. So he nodded if it was okay and she smiled, reached up and look his cheek and they gently pressed their lips together. It was the most perfect first kiss Vala had ever experienced.

When they pulled away Vala looked into his eyes and knew that she would be spending the rest of her life with this man, and with him by her side, she could get through anything.

After 30 minutes of talking and cuddling together they made there way back down to the lower ground of the base.

When the lift opened they were greeted by their team, Jack and Landry.

"Glad you found her Doctor" Landry said noticing how they were holding hands. 'Finally' he thought to himself.

SG1 all gathered in Vala's room at her request a bit later.

"Thank you for coming, umm, I think that if I am going to get on with my life then I need to talk about things that happened in the past few days which I will with Sam and Dr Strong in my sessions, but I think that I owe you all details of my past"

"You don't owe us anything" Sam said know how hard this was for her. Vala smiled at her friend.

"I do Sam, you see I have pestered you all from the time I arrived for details of your past, I know about each one of you, hell I even went to Mitchell's high school reunion" she took a deep breathe.

"Its time you knew about me, I trust you all with my life and I know that what I tell you now wont change how you feel about me" she looked at Sam quoting her words from a few days ago.

"Okay were to begin, well I don't know if I ever told you but I had a brother, a younger brother called Iren, he was beautiful. When my mother died, my father remarried quickly and we were forced to live with my new stepmother Adria. When I was old enough I got engaged so that I could get out of the house but Adria sold me to Questesh and as you know she took me for a host. A very unpleasant experience, she forced me to watch as she used my hand to kill my fiancé, my step mum and my baby brother" Vala broke down in tears and Daniel went to her.

"I'm okay that you darling, if I don't get this out now I never will"

Vala continued to tell them all of the horrors of her life up to the point where she met Daniel for the first time.

They all heard how she had been raped, shot, stabbed, beaten, stoned, raped again, nearly killed, tortured, the list went on and Daniel and the others now knew why she never talked about her past.

When she had finished she looked up in her friends eyes hoping not to see disgust in their eyes but all that she saw was admiration and love.

Over the next few months Sam and Vala had joint counselling sessions and Vala and Daniel had got even closer. Sam and Jack had got engaged. The Sg1 team had been through a terrible ordeal and came out of it stronger and united more than ever.

Vala knew that this was defiantly her home for life.

THE END


End file.
